Manex's Brain Candy
by Manex
Summary: Just something my friend wrote for me. Cameron gets to beat up Ash and Pikachu with a Mewtwo so its very cool. (Ash sucks.) I know people can't capture mewtwo but hey, its just a fun story.


A/N: This was written by a friend of mine for me. I really liked it so I am posting it on my page. Even though this uses my character, Cameron, it has no realtion to my other stories. Though he is supposed to be the same character, this is not part of the storyline in anyway.

Manex's Brain Candy 1

A bead of sweat lowered onto Cameron's cheek as he held his hand at the ready at his belt. Never before had he faced such a high-stakes battle. His opponent glared at him with bitter determination in his eyes. Standing on his shoulder was a familiar yellow rat who also held an angry gaze.

A man in a black and white striped shirt and very short shorts broke his concentration.

"This will be a two on two battle! Begin!"

Cameron's opponent grabbed his cap and spun it around in attempt to appear much cooler. "Easy! Pikachu, go!"

Cameron snorted. 'Typical,' he thought to himself. "Well, if you insist. For Misty!" he cried, grabbing his furthest pokéball, which he hurled with all his might at the angry pikachu on the field. Just as the ball was about to hit the mouse, it jounced back and sent out a thin beam, taking shape in a pokémon many times larger than its opponent.

"Oh no!" shouted Ash. On cue, he whipped out the pokédex hidden in his pocket and flipped it open.

"Mewtwo – the psychic pokémon. Not much is known about this cloned specimen except that when you see it, you should run. Run away. Very fast. If you're still listening, you're probably already dead."

With a hint of worry on his face, Ash tried to reassure his pikachu, who had nearly fallen in fright.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. We can do it."

_Pika-chu!_

Cameron laughed. This should be so fun. It's not that he hated Ash. It's just that- no. He hated Ash. He hated him all the more because of Misty's unfathomable attachment to that wimp.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Mewtwo looked as if it would fall asleep. Gracefully, it glided several feet to the right and yawned.

"It's not working," observed Ash. "I know! Now Pikachu, agility!"

Cameron sent orders to Mewtwo telepathically. Not many people order Mewtwo around, but the talented trainer could hold control as long as he didn't give any specific orders. Anyway, his Mewtwo loved to battle and crush his enemies. Following Cameron around allowed him to do just that.

'Alright Mewtwo, make that pikachu suffer.'

Mewtwo laughed in understanding. A purple glaze washed over his eyes and Pikachu stopped in mid-step, frozen with its paw in the air. Its cheeks flared with electricity in a way that they never did before.

'So powerful.. What are you doing, Pikachu?" wondered Ash.

_Heh heh heh._

Ash's eyes shot open in fear. Pikachu had turned around and leered at its master. Its cheeks flared again, causing the very air between the two to crackle with the uncontained energy emitted by the pokémon. Cameron smiled. Mewtwo sure knew how to entertain.

_Pi-_ Ash's mouth finally broke free and his brain's gears started to turn.

"Pikachu.. You don't have to do this. Fight it!"

_Ka-_

"Pikachu! No! But.. I love you..!"

_CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The room was swallowed by an intense light and the roof cracked and disintegrated by the power of the attack. Mewtwo used reflect, protecting both himself and his trainer from the attack. The judge was nowhere in sight.

Ash looked at his dear pikachu and their all the times of friendship and care flashed before his eyes. Pain greater than any he'd ever known rushed all over his body, gripping his muscles and causing his whole body to jerk in an eerie yellow light. The attack continued unabated for a few seconds, more time than it took Ash to mercifully lose consciousness.

The room suddenly returned to normal, except for the sunlight that bathed the room with a cleansing warmth. Pikachu regained his senses and blinked absentmindedly, trying to piece together what happened. With that, Mewtwo glided up right behind him and with his mind, propelled him into a wall. Pikachu fell unconscious next to the unmoving Ash.

Cameron clapped his hands and grinned. Casually, he walked up to his opponent and as matter-of-factly as possible spoke, "Misty will never be yours."

With those words, he found walked out through the crumbled and hole-filled wall in front of him with Cerulean City as his next destination.


End file.
